Mason McCarthy
Mason McCarthy is a recurring character on the sixth season of Glee. He first appears in the second episode Homecoming, with his twin sister, Madison McCarthy. He is portrayed by actor and musician, Billy Lewis Jr. Biography Season Six Homecoming Mason is first seen after the Problem performance, asking, together with his twin sister Madison, if they could audition together for the glee club. He is later seen in the Choir Room with his sister after Santana, Quinn and Brittany brought them to join the club. He acts very enthusiastic and admits how "pumped" he was that there is a glee club again, but Rachel insists them to audition in order to get in. Mason is last seen performing Home with Madison as their audition song in the auditorium, and then in the hallway with the current New Directions. They walk out into the festivities for Homecoming week, now as a member of New Directions. Jagged Little Tapestry Mason is first seen during the first glee club rehearsal, he seems confused as Rachel and Kurt can't really explain the musical assignment, but seems excited when Kurt explains about Tapestry by Carole King, declaring himself "Team Carole" together with Madison. When Santana proposes to Brittany he seems happy after the latter says yes, and claps for them. Later he duets Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow/Head Over Feet with Jane as part of the assignment but is brought down by Kurt, who says that he could have used his cheerleading to make a choreography, when Rachel takes Kurt away, his sister is seen giving him tips about how to stand and smile. He enjoys when Tina and Quinn perform So Far Away performance before it suddenly ends. Mason is later seen when Kurt tries to apology to Rachel, but she tells Kurt that him and Jane agreed with Kurt and that will do anything to win. Mason is last seen singing and dancing along the New Directions and the Alumni in the auditorium to ''You Learn/You've Got a Friend''. The Hurt Locker, Part One Mason plays a minor role in this episode, he is seen excited together with Madison when Rachel tells the glee club that only the four of them are going to perform in the Invitationals, claiming to have more time in the stage for themselves. He is last seen in the auditorium with the rest of New Directions watching Vocal Adrenaline's performances with a worried expression. The Hurt Locker, Part Two After Vocal Adrenaline's performance, Mason claps nervous. He is later seen shocked by Blaine's disappearance and scared by The Warblers performance. When Kitty rejoins New Directions he seems happy but offended after her comment about Madison and him of getting married. Mason listens to Rachel's advice of changing the setlist and looks excited about the idea of spending the night awake for practicing. He is later seen performing in the Invitationals and having a solo part in All Out of Love. He is seen jumping around and happy about New Directions winning the competition. Mason is last seen in the Choir Room using his "physchic powers" with his sister and doing the "amazing" with the rest of the club and their coaches. What the World Needs Now Mason, once again, plays a very minor role in this episode; He is seen at the different glee club meetings throughout the episode; in one of them, he looks excited when Mercedes walks into the choir room, wanting her to coach him, he also has a solo part in Arthur's Theme while trying to cheer Rachel up with the rest of the male glee club and the male alumni, he is last seen doing back up for What the World Needs Now. Transitioning Mason is first seen at the Glee Club meeting, where Kurt reveals they're doing a Transitioning week for Rachel and they're throwing a party at her childhood home; Mason seems confused, same as his sister, asking if the musical week is for them or for Rachel. Later on, during the party, he is seen dancing around during All About That Bass, having fun and dressing up in ''Somebody Loves You'', he is moved by Time After Time. Mason is last seen enjoying the'' I Know Where I've Been'' performance together with the New Directions and the alumni. A Wedding Mason is first seen during the wedding decoration, helping everyone else, looking confused with Brittany's demands. He is later seen carrying Artie' s chair inside the barn. During the wedding, he sees the At Last performance, he is later carries Brittany over a chair during'' Hey Ya, besides dancing along everyone else. He is seen “excited” during ''I'm So Excited. He last seen dancing with Jane during Our Day Will Come. Mason is also wearing black earrings in this episode. Child Star Mason is first seen during Myron's showcase of talent in front of the whole club, he is seen confused and shocked with the performance. He is later seen trying to flirt with Jane in the hallway just to be brought down by Madison, who gets in between the two, which leads him to have a talk with Roderick and Spencer, asking them for advice about his crush on Jane. Mason is later confused after Rachel reveales the whole New Directions are performing in Myron's Bar Mitzvah, and when Rachel announces the assignment to pair up, he tries to be with Jane, but before he can even reach her, Madison starts to blow him with several questions and things they will do for the assignment, he doesn't pay a lot of attention, as he tries to look for Jane. Not giving up, Mason, once again, tries to flirt with Jane, asking her out, but he is quickly turned down when Jane questions him about whether Madison will be there or not, he says he will not tell her as Jane accepts to pair up with him for the assignment, they both share a few glances before Jane leaves. Mason then tells his sister the news; she's now singing with Roderick and Mason with Jane, the news lead Madison to act all dramatic and make a huge fight in the middle of the cafeteria; after this, Jane tells Mason that he should sing with Madison, leaving him heart-broken. He is later seen enjoying Spencer perform Friday I'm In Love, before exchanging sad/mad looks with his sister. During the Bar Mitzvah, Mason performs I Want to Break Free, singing to both his sister and his crush, stating the fact that he's not going to live under Madison's wings anymore and that he will try out with Jane, when the performance ends, he shares a hug with the latter, as Madison sees them; sad. Madison, later, approaches Mason, and talks to him about how she feels about not being the only lady in his life and how she had the feeling to be like a mother to him, due to their parents being all over the country, performing, also, that they both will try to release each other, they share a hug, making up their whole problem. Mason is later confused when Myron is trapped in the box, clapping when later, Roderick helps Myron to go down. He also joins at the end of Uptown Funk with the rest of New Directions, he also performs Break Free with them and with his coaches. Sue, later, adds a picture of Mason and Madison to her Hurt Locker, indicating that she's now behind them. Mason is last seen performing Cool Kids with the rest of New Directions, who now have two more members. Songs S6= ;Solos 11015953 878775182180036 7415072939512492418 n.png|I Want to Break Free (Child Star)|link=I Want to Break Free ;Duets Screen Shot 2015-01-17 at 8.35.37 pm.png|Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow/Head Over Feet (Jane) (Jagged Little Tapestry)|link= Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow/Head Over Feet ;Solos (In a Group Number) Gallery Tumblr nhw00dj6qR1qb8wj8o1 1280.png MasonMcCarthy.png Tumblr nhwmg1jst01rp74xfo1 250.gif Tumblr nhwbg5as2p1qfrue3o8 400.gif Tumblr nhwbg5as2p1qfrue3o6 250.gif Tumblr nhwbg5as2p1qfrue3o2 400.gif Tumblr nhwbg5as2p1qfrue3o3 400.gif Tumblr nhwbg5as2p1qfrue3o4 400.gif Tumblr nhwbg5as2p1qfrue3o5 400.gif Tumblr nhwbg5as2p1qfrue3o1 250.gif Tumblr inline nhw641XyWY1r3m3j0.gif Mccarthytwins4.gif Mccarthytwins3.gif Mccarthytwins2.gif Mccarthytwins1.gif McCarthy_Spin.gif MashUpSmile.gif CuteTwins.gif TeamCarole.gif 6x02newbies masonandmadison.gif TeamCarole_McCarthyTwins1.gif TeamCarole_McCarthyTwins2.gif 6x03MasonMcCarthy1.gif 6x03MasonMcCarthy2.gif 6x03MasonMcCarthy3.gif 6x03MasonMcCarthy4.gif 6x03MasonMcCarthy5.gif 6x03MasonMcCarthy6.gif 6x03MasonMcCarthy7.gif 6x03MasonMcCarthy8.gif 6x03MasonMcCarthy9.gif mason.png Psychic MadisonAndMason3.gif Psychic MadisonAndMason2.gif Psychic MadisonAndMason1.gif Tumblr nj247mNYxh1u44wako10 400.gif Tumblr nj247mNYxh1u44wako6 400.gif Tumblr nj247mNYxh1u44wako2 400.gif Tumblr nj1rd6BmNi1r9sgelo4 r2 500.gif Tumblr nj1rd6BmNi1r9sgelo2 r2 500.gif Tumblr nj1rd6BmNi1r9sgelo1 r1 500.gif McCarthyTwins 6x05 10.gif McCarthyTwins 6x05 9.gif McCarthyTwins 6x05 8.gif McCarthyTwins 6x05 7.gif McCarthyTwins 6x05 5.gif McCarthyTwins 6x05 4.gif McCarthyTwins 6x05 3.gif McCarthyTwins 6x05 2.gif McCarthyTwins 6x05 1.gif ND Show Circle THLPT.jpg New Directions Father Figure.jpg Azx.png Tumblr_njqy1cI4o91rlylr1o4_250.gif Tumblr_njqy1cI4o91rlylr1o5_250.gif Tumblr njqy1cI4o91rlylr1o2 250.gif Tumblr_njqy1cI4o91rlylr1o1_250.gif Tumblr nk4us6DMNW1u8zuado4 250.gif Tumblr nk4tmmm9Oh1qgzpk2o1 500.gif Tumblr nk4tmmm9Oh1qgzpk2o2 500.gif IWantToBreakFree MasonMcCarthy6.gif IWantToBreakFree MasonMcCarthy5.gif IWantToBreakFree MasonMcCarthy4.gif IWantToBreakFree MasonMcCarthy3.gif IWantToBreakFree MasonMcCarthy2.gif IWantToBreakFree MasonMcCarthy1.gif WellWTF MasonAndMadison3.gif WellWTF MasonAndMadison2.gif WellWTF MasonAndMadison1.gif FlirtyJanson5.gif FlirtyJanson3.gif FlirtyJanson1.gif UptownFunkDance MasonAndKitty2.gif UptownFunkDance MasonAndKitty1.gif Aww McCarthyTwins6x09 2.gif I'mAllYours Janson4.gif I'mAllYours Janson2.gif JansonGlances8.gif JansonGlances7.gif JansonGlances6.gif JansonGlances5.gif JansonGlances4.gif JansonGlances3.gif JansonGlances2.gif JansonGlances1.gif Quotes Navigational Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:Cheerios Category:New Directions Members